


Tango

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people realise that Eggsy can dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For some reason, not many people realise that Eggsy can dance. Not club dancing but proper ballroom dancing. One of his gymnastics instructors had insisted he learn because it would teach him more about his body and so Eggsy learnt.

Now he can waltz with the best of them, Cha Cha and Foxtrot if he really has to but where he really excels is when it comes to the Tango. He paid a lot of attention to that particular style when he realised how much attention it got him from both girls and boys.

Kingsman don't know. Mainly because they're stereotyping posh bastards who assume that chavs like Eggsy wouldn't know a waltz if it came and bit them in the arse. But they find out when Eggsy and Roxy are assigned a mission where their key suspect is a professional dancer who frequents a popular dance hall.

They are both dressed to kill. Literally, considering Roxy's heels have the same poison coated blade hidden in them as the standard issue Kingsman Oxfords.

Roxy is stunning in a red silk knee length dress that lovingly caresses her every curve and the nearly hip-high side slit gives tantalising glimpses of creamy white thigh as she glides around the room.

Eggsy's simply cut black suit paired with a snowy white shirt is extremely flattering and emphasises the his gymnast's physique. His broad shoulders look even wider and his trim waist invite someone to wrap their arms around him. Both are wearing contacts, Kingsman glasses having been deemed too obvious in this scenario.

The other attendees are as finely dressed but there is something about the way the two agents hold themselves that set them apart. Merlin's hoping that will be enough to attract the attention of one Alejandro Alvarez and the plan works.

Just not in the way anyone expects.

The initial plan for Roxy to be the seductress are thrown out the window as soon as their target, who'd Eggsy had previously commented looked like a younger Antonio Banderas, lays eyes on Eggsy. He practically stalks across the floor and plants himself in front of the young man, challenge and seduction in his gaze as he looks Eggsy over, from the top of his immaculately combed hair to his expertly shined Oxfords.

For his part, Eggsy does an admirable job of ignoring Roxy and Merlin's squawking in his ear and returns the challenging stare with one of his own, somehow managing to look coy at the same time.

Alvarez moves closer and reaches out a hand to grasp Eggsy's waist but with a flick of a well-turned heel, Eggsy gracefully dances out of reach.

And the game is on.

Alvarez takes the initial lead. His steps are forceful as he chases after the retreating Eggsy, his posture exuding dominance from every pore. But the tables are turned when Eggsy whirls around with his hand out and stopping his advance.

He circles Alvarez, his hand hovering over the other man's body but never quite making contact, his hips swaying to the music like a siren's call. And like a cornered animal, Alejandro's body turns to follow, never once losing eye contact with Eggsy.

Eggsy takes a few steps back then using one finger, beckons Alejandro closer. The challenge is clear in his stance, his eyes all but asking the taller man to try and take him.

Alvarez doesn't hesitate in accepting the challenge.

When they finally do touch, Merlin swears he can see smoke rising from their joined hands.

It's a whirlwind then. First Alvarez is leading and then with deft twist, Eggsy takes the lead. He winds a leg around Alvarez's slim hips and they whirl across the now cleared dance floor. It ends with Alvarez dipping Eggsy before he snaps him back and their face to face, lips close enough to kiss. There's a tense pause, when Eggsy leans in but then he whirls away and it starts all over again.

It's a battle of wills as they both try to outmanoeuvre the other. Hands and legs flicker fast and then slow, lingering touches and almost kisses as Eggsy toys with his prey. It's temptation personified and Merlin's jaw absolutely does not drop as he watches Eggsy publically seduce the man and everyone who's watching.

He's so caught up in what's on his screen that he doesn't even realise that the other handlers and the Knights still in residence have come in and are watching as well, all of them gaping as they watch the agent they'd all underestimated because he was from a lower class, display a proficiency on the dance floor most of them would be hard pressed to match. Only Arthur is missing and that's because he's involved in a conference call with the head of the Statesman branch.

The end is genius on Eggsy's part because instead of finishing up in Alvarez's arms, Eggsy leaves a ghost of a kiss on the man's cheek and disappears into the crowd with one last heated glance over his shoulder. Alvarez doesn't stand a chance and is after him before the music even stops.

Back at the mansion, Merlin and the other watchers let out the breaths they didn't realise they were all holding.

No one says a word until Roxy pipes up through the speakers.

"Please tell me you recorded that Merlin."

Merlin breaks himself out of his daze to answer in the affirmative.

"Good. Because I want to be there when Arthur watches it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot gets her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked for a sequel where Arthur sees the mission footage. I hope this doesn't disappoint.

The recording of Agent Galahad engaged in a passionate tango with Alejandro Alvarez plays out on the wide screen on the wall of the meeting room. The accompanying music is the only sound in the room.

Agent Galahad is still on the Alvarez mission and the senior knights have never wished for his presence more than now as they all watch Arthur glare at the couple dancing across screen.

If Lancelot had been hoping for a reaction, she’s definitely getting one. Arthur’s face is like granite, the only visible show of emotion the fire in his eyes. Merlin is visibly swallowing, his worried gaze flicking from Arthur to the footage. It was his idea, after some not so subtle prompting from Lancelot, to compile Galahad’s mission footage both from their viewpoints and the cameras in the dancehall and show it to Arthur during the meeting. It’s pretty obvious that he’s regretting it the longer they all sit there silently watching Arthur silently watching the screen.

Merlin is about to suggest that they move on when there’s a perfunctory knock on the door before it bangs open and with naked relief in his eyes, Merlin hits the pause button as Galahad saunters in like he hasn’t a care in the world. He’s not exactly the well put together agent he was at the start of the night. His white shirt is untucked, top two buttons undone and his jacket is carelessly slung over his shoulder. His hair looks like someone has run their fingers through it multiple times, there is what looks like a hickey on his neck that isn’t quite hidden by the collar of his open shirt and his lips are swollen and very, very red. He looks, to put it plainly, well fucked.

All the knights dart their eyes back to Arthur whose face, if it was possible, is even more expressionless. His eyes are locked on Galahad taking in his appearance. His mouth thins and the muscles in his jaw clench.

“Am I interrupting something?” Galahad asks, eyes flicking around the room before stopping on the screen. It’s paused on a shot of Alvarez’s hand on his leg. There’s almost an artistic flair in its framing, the tan of Alvarez’s hand standing out clearly on the black fabric and the muscles of his thighs are visibly straining the material of his trousers.

“Good dancer,” is all Galahad says before he holds up a USB.

“Alvarez isn’t who we’re looking for. It’s his brother-in-law. Proof’s all on that,” he says and without a word of warning throws the USB at Merlin.

Well-honed reflexes ensure that it’s easy for Merlin to catch the USB but he still glares at the young agent, who ignores his ire easily.

When no one says anything, Galahad looks again at the footage. “Enjoyed the show did you?” He asks what appears to be the room at large but everyone can tell his attention is on Arthur who hasn’t looked away from Galahad since he entered the room.

Galahad casually drops his jacket on the closet chair and walks over to Merlin. He taps the play button on Merlin’s tablet and the passionate strains of the violin fill the room again. They all watch as the hand on Galahad’s thigh slides up until it reaches the curve of his arse and clenches tightly-

The screen goes black suddenly and the sudden absence of music is shocking in its abruptness.

The sound of a chair being pushed back is loud and grating and grabs everyone’s attention.

Arthur drops the remote control for the screen with a clatter and stands. Lancelot, who’s sitting closest to him, can easily see why Arthur was the top agent when he was an active knight. His movements are those of a waking predator, slow and measured but full of deadly promise as he surveys the surrounding threats.

His attention narrows on Galahad who stares back unblinkingly. He prowls across the room and doesn’t stop until he’s crowding right up to the agent, who stands his ground without flinching.

Their bodies are a mere whisper apart.

The tension between them is a tangible weight and the knights still sitting at the table are starting to look distinctly uncomfortable. Neither Arthur nor Galahad has moved and no one seems to know what to do next.

It’s a surprise when Arthur finally speaks, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

“You’re all dismissed,” he grates out, not moving from where he’s looming over Galahad. “And Merlin,” he pauses for Merlin’s, “Yes, Sir?”

“We’ll be having words tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Everyone obediently files out. Merlin is the last out and is the only one to see Harry’s hand coming up to trace the mark on Eggsy’s neck before he reaches up to grasp Eggsy’s jaw.

He turns away and closes the door quietly behind him. Some things are not meant for him to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist. Last one, I swear.

Merlin’s having a good day. It’s been a remarkably quiet week mission wise and Merlin has actually managed to schedule in some time off for himself. He’s looking forward to going home and spending some time not having to worry if Bors was blowing something up or Tristan trying to seduce someone he wasn’t supposed to.

There’s only one agent still out, Galahad, and his mission is an easy one. A visit back to the now infamous dance hall to cement his new cover and if he should be there, a quick meet up with one Alejandro Alvarez. Just to keep him sweet in case they ever need him for anything in the future. Galahad agreed to it and Arthur was remarkably composed when Merlin brought it up.

Merlin’s having a good day so of course he should have expected it would go to shit. He just isn’t meant to have nice things.

He’s keeping half an eye on the security cameras in the dance hall, waiting for Eggsy to show up when his peace and quiet is interrupted by almost the whole retinue of knights showing up at the door.

They don’t even have the decency to pretend to have any other reason than to come and watch Eggsy dancing again.

“Bors, is that popcorn?” Merlin has to ask because whilst he can smell the butter and can see that Bors is indeed carrying a large bowl, he just can’t bring himself to believe it.

“It is indeed,” is the cheerful reply. “Want some?” And the bowl is shoved in front of his face.

Merlin pushes the bowl away and tries to look disapproving but it’s hard to when they’re all looking so excited. He rarely sees all of them together so relaxed and cheerful. There is someone missing though.

“Where’s Arthur?” He asks the one knight that isn’t occupied with arguing over seating arrangements.

“I believe he took an early night off.” Percival replies. He’s the most composed of the lot, not a hair out of place and his suit looking as fresh as if he’d just changed into it not too long ago.

“Ahh.” Merlin nods and says nothing more. It’s an unspoken code that an early night off for the usually workaholic Arthur really meant that he was having a migraine and needed the peace ad quiet off his own home to recover.

“Shhhh…” says Lancelot and points at the monitor. “Eggsy’s arrived. Oh my, he does look good doesn’t he.”

Merlin turns back to his monitors and watches as Eggsy steps into full view. He can hear the sighs some of the handlers make when they see him and he can’t blame them. The boy looks delectable. His hair tousled in that just got out bed look and he’s dressed all in black, no suit jacket this time but a satin waistcoat. The contrast with his pale skin is perfection.

It’s a matter of minutes before he’s noticed by Alvarez who immediately saunters over and stops just in front of Eggsy. They eye each other before Alvarez grasps Eggsy’s hand and brings it to his lips for a kiss.

“Uhm, Percival?” Bedivere sounds tentative which catches Merlin’s attention more than anything else. As the most senior and experienced Knight, Bedivere is rarely tentative about anything.

“Are you sure about Arthur? Because...” And he points at a spot on the monitor. Merlin turns in time to see the back of a familiar head.

Merlin zooms in and then starts swearing, getting the full attention of everyone in the room.

“Bloody, buggering fuck. I’m going to skin him alive and cut off his bollocks.” Merlin smacked a hand down on the table and swore some more when he couldn’t raise Harry on the comms. “Harry, you big, wanking twat. He’s fucking disabled the comms on his glasses,” he hisses.

Merlin’s good day is disintegrating before his eyes and he blames it all on Harry bloody Hart.

Eggsy hasn’t noticed Harry’s presence yet. He’s currently entwined with Alvarez and they’re swaying together with all the familiarity of old lovers.

‘Uh, oh, target acquired,” Tristan says and they all watch with bated breath as Harry’s head swivels in Eggsy’s direction and they can all tell when he sees Eggsy because his already perfect posture looks like someone has rammed a rod down his back he stands so straight.

Harry starts circling the dancefloor, rebuffing all invitations to dance and there are quite a few. Merlin can’t blame them for trying. Harry is looking good in his light grey suit. His white shirt is open at the neck, two buttons undone and Merlin knows that Harry is well aware how good that glimpse of throat and collarbone is. His jacket is nipped in at the waist showcasing the breadth of his shoulders and his legs look a million miles long. The Kingsman tailors have outdone themselves again.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph and all the saints,” Merlin groans. He feels the intense need to bang his head on a hard surface and can’t find any reason not to do he does. No one stops him.

“Why me,” he mumbles and grinds his now aching head into the hard wood.

“ _Why_ is Arthur there?” Lancelot asks. Merlin lifts his head and shoots her a look which she catches and has the grace to blush at. “No, I mean, he’s definitely not _supposed_ to be there right?”

“No. He’s definitely not supposed to be there. If what Percival said was true, he should be at home resting and recovering from his _migraine_.” He infuses that word with as much venom as he can. “The only reason he’s there is because Harry fucking Hart,” and he practically spits the name out, “is a fucking possessive bastard and wants to get into a dick measuring contest with Alvarez.”

Lancelot turns wide eyes to him. “But Eggsy’s been on honeypots before and it’s never bothered him.”

Bors chortles even as he stuffs another handful of popcorn into his mouth. “But he’s never _dirty_ _danced_ with any of them before,” he points out.

“So this is all because of the dancing thing?”

“Yes,” Merlin grinds out. “It’s because of the dancing thing.”

Merlin gives up on trying to get Harry’s attention and instead switches to Eggsy.

“Galahad, you have incoming.”

On screen, Eggsy nods just slightly.

“It’s Arthur, he’s at your 3 o’clock.” At that, Eggsy’s head shoots up and he only manages to compensate by moving Alvarez into a quick turn as he scans the entire room. They all see how his eyes widen and his steps falter when he sees Harry. To his credit, he recovers quickly but seeing how they were practically plastered together, Alvarez notices and he starts trying to see what has caught Eggsy’s attention.

Merlin can see how this could become a cockup of disastrous proportions. Eggsy’s cover did not factor in a possessive partner so Merlin is frantically trying to think up ways to explain Harry’s presence when Percival taps him on the shoulder and points back to the monitor.

It’s like a Mexican standoff. Eggsy is still standing in the circle of Alvarez’s arms but he’s been nearly forgotten as Alvarez and Harry square up to each. It’s pure coincidence that the music ends and silence falls, but Merlin doesn’t put it past Harry and his flair for dramatics to have somehow arranged it that way.

They’ve caught the attention of the other attendees now and the dance floor is slowly clearing, leaving the three of them the centre of attention.

Then a familiar beat starts. The band has started the next song and coincidentally, Merlin still thinks Harry arranged it somehow, it’s a tango. The bass starts off with a slow measured beat, the violin and accordion slowly merging together and then the sultry voice of a female singer joins in.

All of the hair on Merlin’s arms stand on end.

Eggsy’s head jerks up like it’s on strings but it’s not Alvarez he’s looking at. Harry is the one who has his full attention. Alvarez is right there, but they might as well have been alone for all the attention either of them pay to him.

Alvarez tries to get Eggsy’s attention by tugging him closer but it’s too late. Harry is all Eggsy sees. For the barest moment, Merlin pities him. It would take an exceptionally special individual to be able to steal Eggsy’s attention away when Harry is looking at Eggsy like he wants to devour him whole.

Harry is the one who moves first. He doesn’t make a production of it, just strolls closer, crossing the floor like he owns it. Alvarez tries to step in front of him but all it takes is one look from Harry and he stops in his tracks. Without taking his eyes off Alvarez, Harry extends a hand to Eggsy and waits.

He doesn’t have to wait for long as Eggsy quickly disentangles himself from Alvarez’s arms and immediately reaches back, holding tight to Harry’s hand. It’s almost inexorable the way they come together, slotting into each other like two parts of a whole.

Brown hair momentarily mixes with blond when Harry tilts his head forehead and gently rests it on Eggsy’s before they separate. When Eggsy slips his hand into the unbuttoned top of Harry’s shirt, fingers skimming over flesh, Merlin sucks in a breath at the heat he sees in Harry’s eyes.

“Dear lord.” Someone mumbles in the background and Merlin silently agrees.

This is no teasing dance, but outright lovemaking. Eggsy moves his hands across Harry’s chest and back with the familiar hands of a lover and Harry easily reciprocates. Their legs slot in between each other with ease and the trust between them is absolute. Eggsy doesn’t balk when in a move that leaves all the watching knights open mouthed in shock, Harry lifts Eggsy above him and they’re spinning in place. When they finally stop, Harry slowly lowers Eggsy, letting him slide down his body and the look in their eyes is so sensual that Merlin actually feels like he’s watching something intensely private.

They have eyes only for each other and tension between them is tangible.

Their footwork is perfect and considering the poisonous contents of their Oxford’s, deadly, as Eggsy’s legs flicker between and around Harry’s in convoluted twists and turns that Merlin is hard pressed to keep track of. Harry’s legs move just as fast and it’s like they’ve danced together a million times before as Harry effortlessly twirls them around the floor. He cuts an elegant figure on the dance floor, barely restrained power evident in his movements and Eggsy is the perfect complement with his brightly burning energy.

They are magnificent together.

And then wonder of wonders, Harry has to actually let Eggsy go when he whirls away and Alvarez sees his chance and takes it. He steps in, wraps a strong arm around Eggsy’s waist and steals him away.

The knights all ooh at that and Merlin can hear them starting to take bets on how and when Harry will exact revenge.

Merlin can’t help the snort that escapes him as he watches. Peacocks, the both of them. Males performing for the favour of the female, or male in this case.

Eggsy doesn’t fight when he’s reeled in against Alvarez’s body. He just flicks him a flirty smile and splays a hand on his chest, using that to push him away but Alvarez isn’t put off. He slides back in and trails his hands up Eggsy’s arms bringing him in close and this time Eggsy acquiesces. The attraction between them isn’t as palpable as between Harry and Eggsy but it’s definitely still there. They can barely take their eyes off each other as they dance across the floor, hips twisting seductively, bodies and mouths a hairsbreadth apart.

At an unknown cue, Alvarez fits one leg between Eggsy’s and with only his arm around Eggsy’s back to hold him secure, he lowers Eggsy and swings him in a slow circle. When Eggsy’s upright again, they separate just enough to not be touching and circle each other. Their hands are palm to palm but not touching as they dance around each other. By this point, Merlin is ready to classify Eggsy’s hips as lethal weapons the way they’re swivelling and gyrating. The suspense builds as they move together and then apart, both teasing the other before Alvarez breaks and grabs a hold of Eggs’s hips, tugging him closer. They come together in an explosion of movement that Merlin can barely make out.

It ends with Alvarez lifting Eggsy up on his hip and Eggsy executing an admirable side kick before Alvarez gently lowers him to the floor until he’s resting curled up by his leg, chest heaving from the exertion.

The entire time, Harry is standing to the side, patiently waiting for this moment. He steps back in and curls a hand gently around Eggsy’s chin and brings his face up. He leans in and the whole room holds a breath as it looks like they might actually kiss but all Harry does is use his hold to encourage Eggsy to stand. Both of them don’t appear to notice when Alvarez steps away but Merlin notices. He also notices the heated glances the man is giving the both of them.

Eggsy’s back is to Harry’s front but Eggsy’s face is turned towards Harry’s like a flower to the sun. Harry brings one hand slowly around Eggsy’s waist and splays his hand on Eggsy’s stomach as they gently sway to one side and then Eggsy is letting Harry dip him, trusting that one arm to keep him from falling. The whole time their mouths are close enough to touch but they just hover there, breathing in the other’s air.

They glide across the floor that way, Eggsy held securely in Harry’s arms and when they reach the end of the dance floor, Harry spins them twice before he dips Eggsy again in a move that is so smooth it’s seduction in and of itself. When they straighten, Eggsy makes to move away but Harry stops him with a single hand on his groin as the other grasps his arm. The music is slowing down now, only the woman’s husky voice can be heard and it heightens the moment.

Harry’s hand doesn’t move and Eggsy seems frozen when Alvarez suddenly appears in front of them.

Lancelot and half the handlers watching gasp aloud when Alvarez reaches out, and in a move that Merlin can’t tell is an act of bravery or stupidity, runs a finger down the exquisite curve of Eggsy’s outstretched neck, his eyes on Harry’s face the entire time.

They’re stuck in that tableau as the singer's voice falls silent.

It’s completely silent both in the dance hall and in the room of watching Kingsman.

And then Harry dips his head so he’s nosing against Eggsy’s neck, following the line taken by Alvarez and Merlin swears the temperature escalates with that single move.

“Sweet baby Jesus,” Bors mumbles and Merlin wholeheartedly agrees.

Merlin is unsure what happens next but some sort of communication must occur between the three because they’re suddenly leaving. Eggsy is sandwiched between the two taller men, an arm from each around him.

Merlin cuts the feed when they’re out of camera range and silence reigns. It appears that Agent Galahad has once again managed to surprise them all.

“What just happened?” Tristan asks.

“Did they just all leave together?” Lancelot chimes in, her eyes are wide behind her glasses. “Oh my god, Eggsy gets the _both_ of them?” Her voice goes up a few registers. Merlin thinks that the glee on her face is entirely inappropriate.

“I think our Agent Galahad just won the jackpot,” Bors replies with a huge laugh. Merlin absently notes that his bowl of popcorn is empty and what hasn’t disappeared into Bors’ stomach has migrated down to the floor around him.

“Good for him,” Percival adds in quietly and stands. “I think I’ll be retiring now. Gentlemen, Ladies.” He nods at everyone. “Merlin, thank you for letting us invade your inner sanctum,” he adds before leaving. Merlin always did think Percival had the best manners.

The other knights and handlers gradually disappear one by one until it’s only Merlin left behind. He stares at his desktop for a few minutes then with a few clicks of his mouse has renamed and saved the last recording to his private servers.

For safekeeping.

He packs up and leaves, nodding a silent farewell to the night staff that are just coming in. By the time he’s sitting in the underground train, he’s humming softly to himself.

Merlin’s having a damned good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy quietly closes the door behind him and flips the light switch, flooding the room with light. Alejandro had shown it to him the only other time he’d been here, but they’d had other things in mind for Eggsy to pay much attention. He has a good look now, turning in a circle in the centre of the room and admiring the way the white walls make the room look light and airy and how the floors glow like warm honey under the lights. He bounces a little and nods in approval at the nice give he feels under his bare feet.

Living above your own dance studio has its benefits.

One entire wall is covered in mirrors and Eggsy spends a minute admiring the marks his two lovers had left on him, easily visible since he’s only wearing Harry’s shirt and a borrowed pair of Alejandro’s briefs, and pulling silly faces at himself before he turns away. He came down here for a reason after all.

The room is free of furniture except for a small set of cabinets set unobtrusively in a small recess in the corner of the room and it’s there that he heads to. Just as he’d expected, hidden behind the closed doors of the cabinet is a very hi-spec stereo system.

Turning it on is easy. It’s figuring out how to connect his phone that takes time. After a lot of button pushing and a bit of swearing, he finally gets it all setup to his liking; selected playlist queued up and ready to play.

He spares a quick thought for the two men he’d left sprawled out in the bed upstairs and hopes that Alejandro had had the foresight to soundproof the building, but then gentle tinkling sounds of a piano can be heard through the speakers and Eggsy quickly forgets everything but the music.

The piano continues for a minute and he closes his eyes and feels himself start to move, hips and shoulders swaying, arms above his head. He’s still slightly sore from his prior activities so he keeps his initials movements slow and small at first.  

He knows it’s coming, but he still jolts when then the sharp, almost staccato notes of the violin jumps in.

The sound of the strings rasp across Eggsy’s nerves, he can almost feel the blade of the violin scraping across his skin and it makes him shiver. The dance earlier that night with Harry and Alejandro and then their subsequent lovemaking had calmed him somewhat, but his skin still feels too tight, his nerves skittering and needing release.

When the drums come in, deep and throbbing, they reach into Eggsy and he feels each thump down into his bones.

And then everything fades before the violin comes in again, slightly more frenetic then the start and it’s easy to tell that it’s building to something.

The violins winds around him, caressing his body like a lover and Eggsy twists into it, closing his eyes. He dips backwards, the muscles in his abdomen clenching as he bends in a perfect arc until he can lay his palms flat on the floor.

It’s not planned, but the drum beats starts up again and he uses that as the momentum to push himself off into a series of flips that propel him across the room, his muscles relishing the burn.

He takes advantage of the entire dance floor, not sticking to any particular dance style. Here a few steps from the tango, there something from the salsa and even a bit of the foxtrot thrown in. Then to mix it all up even more, he lets loose a few spin kicks before performing a series of rather warped pirouettes.

By this point, Eggsy can’t tell if the music is seducing him, or he’s seducing the music, but with each passing minute, he feels himself relax more.

The drum beats taper off and the violin swoops in, soft and languid and Eggsy feels his body relaxing. He wraps his arms around himself in lieu of a dance partner and dips and bends his body like a reed blowing in the wind. His mind is floating, he’s not thinking, just moving. It’s blissful escape.

He isn’t even aware as the songs change. All he knows is that the piano, the violin and the drums are like fire under his skin. He’d chosen this particular playlist for that exact reason.

Eggsy’s not sure how long it’s been, but he does know he’s hot. Harry’s shirt is starting to stick to him. He didn’t think to look for and turn on the air conditioning in the room before he started and he’s regretting it. There’s a short lull in the music, the rasp of violin softening before being replaced by the soft sounds of the piano, and he takes the chance to flick the buttons of the shirt open one by one, letting his fingers brush against his overheated skin as he goes.

The violin comes to life again and Eggsy executes a series of perfect soutenu turns, flinging the open shirt away as he spins across the room. His now exposed skin breaks out in goosebumps, but he doesn’t care, delighting in the rush of cool air.

He’s so lost in the moment he doesn’t hear the door opening.

He only knows that the strains of the violin are climbing ever higher, lush and sensuous, his body vibrating in response. When the violin finally peaks and the drum joins in to crash into the final crescendo, Eggsy is more than ready and gathers himself to cross the dance floor in a set of grand jetés, each higher than the last.

\---

Harry is captivated.

His earlier panic on discovering a missing Eggsy when he’d woken to only Alejandro beside him is quickly dissipating, replaced with awe as he watches Eggsy moving in front of him.

What Eggsy is doing is far beyond what Harry had realised he was capable of.

He’s dancing like the music is possessing him, hips swaying to the beat, shoulders jerking sharply with each beat of the drum, arms first raised above his head before coming down to caress himself from throat to hip. He’s confident in his body and it shows.

When they’d walked in he’d been performing what looked like to Harry’s unpractised eye a series of perfect ballet jumps. Lithe body clad only in a pair of black briefs, his skin shimmers under the studio lights, glistening and tempting. His muscles stand out in stark relief, thighs flexing with each powerful jump. Harry flashes back to how those same thighs had looked earlier that night, wrapped around Alejandro’s hips as they’d both sunk deep into Eggsy and feels his breath catch as his arousal grows. Beside him, Alejandro hasn’t once taken his eyes off Eggsy’s dancing form. His breathing is heavy and he’s flushed, caught in the same snare as Harry.

Eggsy’s eyes are closed, cheeks ruddy and lips red and plump. His hair is in disarray. In short, he looks like he’s in the throes of ecstasy.

Harry’s fingers twitch with the need to reach out and touch.

The music is the perfect complement. The violin is at times loud enough that it should grate, but instead it’s passionate. Harry feels each stroke like a jolt through his entire body. Combined with the piano, the entire sound flirts with his senses, almost carnal in the way it gently teasing before rising in a stunning explosion of emotion and sound.

Through it all, Eggsy flitters around like something otherworldly. He barely seems to touch the floor as he jumps and shimmies across the room, ethereal yet solid in turns.

It’s visceral.

He moves like his blood has been replaced with music and he needs to dance to live.

He’s beguiling; enticing.

He’s weaving a web of seduction that Harry is more than willing to be caught in.

And from the way Alejandro is griping Harry’s arm, he’s just as willing.

Eggsy rolls his hips and clad in only a pair of briefs, it’s obscene, even more so when Eggsy reaches down and runs his hands over his thighs as he gyrates, throwing his head back in a parody of ecstasy.

He’s stunning and Harry’s entire being just _wants_.

He wants to reach forward and grab a hold of this fey creature, this boy who’s bewitched them both, but he doesn’t want to interrupt. Instead, he blindly reaches out and tangles his fingers with Alejandro, both griping tight.

They exchange a look heavy with promise. When they are allowed to, they will take Eggsy apart until he’s begging for them.

\---

This particular playlist is only fifteen minutes long. Eggsy knows that, but it feels like he’s been dancing for hours when the music finally winds down and Eggsy slowly sways to a stop.

The sound of his heaving breathing is the only sound that can be heard and it’s slightly disorientating to be suddenly be bereft of music after being so thoroughly immersed in it.

Eggsy’s hard, harder than he thinks he’s ever been and all he wants now is to be back upstairs in that big bed with Harry and Alejandro.

The only warning he gets that he’s no longer alone is the sound of two sets of bare feet, a whisper of cloth across skin and then large hands slide around his waist and there’s a solid chest against his back.

Someone else moves in front of him and a second pair of hands lovingly cradle his face. Eggsy finally opens his eyes and looks into Harry’s familiar brown eyes. Behind him, Alejandro is a warm presence.

Eggsy lets himself fall into their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MCjU-Du3eI), and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO5eUwqQOto), and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvipPYFebWc), and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5JbYhA06Yk), and then this happened. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on [Tumblr ](http://moopyloopy.tumblr.com/post/149358489424/kingsman-fic-tango).


End file.
